VD Facebook
by Vampire2016
Summary: I'm not very good at writing summaries so here goes. I didn't see very many Facebook Vampire Diaries for the books so i made this one. There is Bamon and Stelena, also some Meredith with the other guys to. Please read probably better then the summary and please review. Note some romance. has fluff
1. Elena's Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Facebook. Because if i did Facebook would have a dislike button and Bonnie and Damon would be together.**

* * *

Elena's Wall

Elena Gilbert  
18  
In a Relationship with Stefan Salvatore  
Likes: Vampires, Diaries, Lapis Lazuli, Magic  
Status: _Chillin with Stefan!_  
Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez, and 20 others like this  
Damon Salvatore dislikes this

Bonnie M.: "Damon why did you dislike that?"  
Meredith S.: Ya why did you?"  
Stefan S.: "I agree with Bonnie and Meredith, why?"  
Damon S.: "Because I'm sitting right next to Stefan. Duh"  
Bonnie M.: "Damon that's still not a good reason to dislike her status"  
Meredith S.: "I liked it and I'm in the same room"  
Elena G.: "Why did Damon dislike my status?"  
Bonnie M.: "Elena read the upper comments."  
Elena G.: ""Looks at the rest of the comments" Damon that's still no reason to dislike my status"  
Damon S.: "I think it's a good enough reason"  
Bonnie M.: "Damon stop being a **"  
Damon S.: "Bonnie I am not being a **"  
Stefan S.: "Bonnie and Damon stop having a couples spat on Elena's wall"  
Bonnie M.: "We can't have a couples spat."  
Elena G.: "Why "can't" you two have a couples spat?"  
Damon S.: "Because we are not a couple."  
Meredith S.: "You aren't?"  
Matt H.: "You aren't?"  
Sage W.: "Your not?"  
Stefan S.: "You act like a couple"  
Elena G.: "Its true you act like a couple"  
Bonnie M.: "Well we are not a couple."  
Damon S.: "How do we act like a couple?"  
Matt H.: "Well you guys kinda cuddle a lot."  
Meredith S.: "Bonnie sits on your lap a lot like she is now"  
Stefan S.: "Elena caught you guys kissing in the kitchen this morning."  
Elena G.: "Those are all things that couples do."  
Bonnie M.: "But we aren't a couple"  
Damon S.: "I can change that"  
Bonnie M.: "How?"  
Damon S.: "Bonnie McCullough will you be my Girlfriend?"  
Bonnie M.: "Sure "Hugs Damon S.""  
Elena G.: "AWW"  
Meredith S.: "AWW"  
Stefan S.: "that's sweet"  
Sage W.: "Finally"  
Matt H.: "EWW Gross"  
Elena G.: "Why did you say "EWW Gross"?"  
Meredith S.: "Ya why?"  
Matt H.: "Because now they are kissing."  
Elena G.: "Everyone get off of my wall."  
Stefan S.: "Even me."  
Elena G.: "Yes even you Stefan."

* * *

**AN: So this was my very first fanfiction i hope you people like it. Please tell me if there are any mistakes please tell me and i will do my best to fix them. I had to make up Sages last name since i could not find it. **  
**So thank you for reading.**


	2. Stefan's Wall

**AN: Here Is Chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Vampire Diaries or facebook**

* * *

Stefan's Wall

Stefan Salvatore

500+**  
**

In a Relationship with Elena Gilbert

Likes: Vampires, Humans, Lapis Lazuli, Magic

_Status: Hunting with Damon and Sage_

Elena Gilbert, Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez, and 15 others like this

Elena G.: Be carful

Matt H.: How could they get hurt, they're vampires?

Meredith S.: I could be out there or someone in my family could be.

Stefan s.: You would hunt us down?

Damon S.: I thought that we were getting along now

Sage W.: What did I do to you?

Meredith S.: Stefan I would never hunt you down, your my friend. That and Elena would murder me.

Damon S.: What about me?

Sage W.: And what about me?

Meredith S.: Sage I wouldn't hunt you down, you've done nothing wrong that I know of.

Sage W.: Sucks to be Damon

Meredith S.: I'd get fried if I killed Damon

Damon S.: How would you get fried if you killed me?

Bonnie M.: I would barbecue her

Elena G.: How would you barbecue her?

Sage W.: Ya how?

Stefan S.: Please tell us I'm curious

Damon S.: Please just tell us, because I don't even know.

Bonnie M.: What am I?

Elena G.: Physic

Stefan S.: Girl

Damon S.: Hot

Meredith S.: Crazy

Sage W.: Witch?

Matt H.: I'm going to go with Sages answer.

Bonnie M.: Elena yes I'm physic. Stefan it would be weird if I wasn't a girl. Damon thank you. And Meredith you're the crazy one. But Sage and Matt got the answer right.

Elena G.: OMFG you're a witch

Stefan S.: That would explain so much

Meredith s.: I knew the answer already, and Bonnie you're the crazy one.

Damon S.: OMV

Sage W.: Wow I didn't expect to be right

Matt H.: I knew the answer Meredith told me

Bonnie M.: Meredith I told you not to tell anyone.

Meredith S.: Sorry Bonnie he was reading my messages.

Matt H.: "Cowers In corner" Please don't fry me

Bonnie M.: Don't worry Matt I Won't. Damon what does OMV stand for?

Damon S.: OMV stands for Oh my vampire

Bonnie M.: Ok. But shouldn't it be OMW, oh my witch

Damon S.: Ok that's my new thing Cara

Elena G.: what does Cara mean?

Damon S.: It means Dear

Elena G.: Ok, I should really learn Italian

Stefan S.: you should since I'm Italian

Damon S.: But then she will know what are saying when we fight

Bonnie M.: Damon I know Italian

Damon S.: You do?

Bonnie M.: ya my dad's grandmother grew up in Italy. When I was little I spent most of my time with her.

Bonnie M.: Aspettare non ti danno la caccia

Elena G.: What?

Stefan S.: Wait aren't you hunting

Damon S.: Si

Stefan S.: Yes

Elena G.: Thanks Stefan

Stefan S.: No problem baby, now everyone get off of my wall.

* * *

**AN: Please review this story/chapter i wrote this in little under 30 mins so i hope you like it**


	3. Bonnie's wall

**AN: Here is Bonnie's wall**

**I do not own Vampire ****dairies**

* * *

Bonnie/Damon walls

Bonnie McCullough

18

In a Relationship with Damon Salvatore

Likes: Witchcraft, Vampires, Herbs, Lapis Lazuli

_Status: Spending the day with Mary McCullough at the hospital, and I'm ticked at Damon Salvatore STILL! _

Mary McCullough, Stefan Salvatore, and 30 others like this

Damon Salvatore Dislikes this

Elena G.: What did Damon do?

Meredith S.: I'll beat him up for you

Stefan S.: What has my big brother done now?

Alaric S.: I'll vervain him for you bonnie

Damon S.: I love you Bonnie ;) xxx

Bonnie M.: Damon I don't care how much you love me. You attacked my cousin!

Elena S.: OMG is he/she ok?

Stefan S.: Damon why did you?

Meredith S.: All's I can say is GASP

Mary M.: She's ok now bonnie cast a spell

Stefan S.: how bad was she?

Mary M.: Dead

Elena G.: How did Bonnie cast a spell then?

Bonnie M.: I had to tap into old black magic

Alaric S.: did the black magic have any effect on her?

Bonnie M.: Thankfully no

Meredith S.: Why would it have an effect on her?

Mary M.: Black magic can take a witch over if they aren't careful

Elena G.: Oh

Bonnie M.: Yup. So if I turn evil it's all Damon's fault

Damon S.: How is it my fault?

Elena G.: Really Damon?

Stefan S.: How wouldn't it be your fault?

Meredith S.: You have got to be kidding me Damon

Alaric S.: Seriously Damon

Sage W.: DAMON

Mary M.: If I stood a chance I would stake you Damon

Matt H.: I don't stand a chance and I will still try.

Bonnie M.: Damon it would be your fault because you're the one that killed my cousin

Damon S.: But you're the one that decided to do the spell not me

Mary M.: You 2 are such little kids

Damon s.: I am over 500 years old. How am I a child?

Bonnie M.: Damon does have a point, and I am 18 years old.

Stefan S.: I thought you were mad at him?

Bonnie M.: I am

Elena G.: So why are you helping him?

Bonnie M.: I might be mad at him but I still love him.

Damon S.: You still love me?

Bonnie M.: Yes I d…

Elena G.: What happened to Bonnie?

Mary M.: Damon showed up and hugged her causing her to drop her phone.

Stefan S.: Umm are the kissing?

Mary M.: Yes

Stefan S.: Let's get off of Bonnies page now.

Meredith S.: Ok bye

Elena G.: Bye

Matt H.: Bye

Stefan S.: Bye

Mary M.: Bye

Alaric S.: Ok bye

Bonnie M.: Bye guys

Damon S.: Bye

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Tomorrow i will put up Damon's Wall. please review i would love to read other peoples thoughts on the story so far.**


	4. Damon's Wall

**An: Here is chapter four, i'm working on writing a different story so might not update for couple days**

**I do not own vampire diaries **

* * *

Damon's Wall

Damon Salvatore

500+

In relationship with Bonnie McCullough

Likes: Blood, Vampire, Crows, Witches, Lapis lazuli, Humans,

_Status: My girlfriend's mom does not like me. I'm lucky I'm a vampire._

Stefan Salvatore, Sage Williams, and 16 others like this

Bonnie McCullough dislikes this

Elena G.: What happened Damon?

Damon S.: I would rather not talk about it

Stefan S.: That bad big brother?

Sage W.: I still want to know what happened.

Damon S.: ask Bonnie if you wish to know

Elena G.: Ok Damon, Bonnie what happened?

Bonnie M.: My mom threw a knife at him and almost hit him where it counts.

Matt H.: Don't mind my asking but where did it hit?

Damon S.: My upper thigh thank the lord.

Meredith S.: Now why did she throw a knife at you?

Bonnie M.: Because she was the last to find out that we were dating, and she already knew he was a vampire.

Elena G.: So is she mad that you are dating a vampire?

Mary M.: No mom is mad that Bonnie is with Damon.

Stefan S.: So it's ok that he is a vampire?

Bonnie M.: Pretty Much

Sage W.: Damon you got so lucky

Damon S.: Yes I did. But Bonnie laughed at me when it happened.

Bonnie M.: I didn't laugh I just giggled a little.

Elena G.: Aren't giggling and laughing the same thing?

Meredith S.: Yes they are.

Bonnie M.: Ok so I was laughing at him, but you would have laughed to if you saw his face when it happened.

Mary M.: She does have a point his face was priceless.

Elena G.; I bet it was.

Stefan S.: Was it a mix of pain and shock?

Bonnie M.: Yes

Stefan S.: I would have laughed to.

Damon S.: You are very mean my little red bird. And baby brother if you would have been there I would have killed you for laughing.

Bonnie M.: I'm not mean, I'm devious

Meredith S.: Bonnie is so right

Bonnie M.: Ha-ha I'm right your wrong

Damon S.: If I didn't love you I would break up with you.

Sage W.: Why?

Damon S.: Because she is being mean to me

Bonnie M.: I'm so sorry Damon. I Wove You!

Damon S.: Its ok I love you to

Elena G.: Aw that's so cute

Stefan S.: What's so cute?

Meredith S.: I agree with Elena, that's cute

Stefan S.: What's cute?

Elena G.: Bonnie and Damon are cute. That's what's cute.

Matt H.: how are they cute?

Meredith S.: They love each other

Stefan S.: Me and Damon are very lucky then

Sage w.: How are you guys lucky?

Stefan S.: we both love someone that loves us back

Sage W.: Oh, damn I really need a girlfriend

Elena G.: Aw I do love you Stef

Damon S.: Aw cute you guys are going to make me barf

Bonnie M.: Damon stop being mean. Besides it was sweet and cute

Elena S.: Thank you Bonnie for defending our sweetness

Stefan S.: Ya thanks Bonnie

Bonnie M.: No problem guys

Meredith this is kinda off topic but do you wanna go shopping at the mall?

Elena G.: Sure I'l;l come but I'm broke

Stefan S.: take my credit card

Elena G.: thanks Stefan you're the best

Bonnie M.: Bonnie is going to

Matt H.: Um Bonnie why are you talking in third person/

Bonnie M.: oh sorry it's Damon, Bonnies getting dressed

Elena G.: Ok we ar going to have girl time so n facebook, Bye Boys

Meredith S.: Ya bye boys

Bonnie M.: Bye guys, don't worry its Bonnie now

Matt H.: What do we do now?

Sage W.: I don't know

Damon s.: Wanna have guy time while the girls have girl time

Stefan S.: Sure

Matt H.: Ok

Sage W.: Let's go

Damon S.: See you guys in a sec

* * *

**An: Hope you liked this chapter Please review it. and i havn't started writing the next chapter because i don't know who's wall to do next got any ideas tell me. Thank you for reading **


	5. Mom's and Knive's

**AN: Ok so here is the scene that Damon gets hit with a knife that was on his wall.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries.  
**

* * *

Telling Mrs. McCullough

Bonnie was sitting in Damon's car listening to the radio as he drove to her house from the boarding house. While Bonnie was listening to the radio Damon was trying to think of how Bonnie's mom was going to react to Damon and Bonnie dating. From what Damon knew, Mrs. McCullough was fine with them hanging out sometimes, but she was still very protective of her baby girl. She already knew that Damon and Stefan were vampires, and was ok with it. But that doesn't mean she will be ok with this.

AS Damon thought that he noticed that bonnie had a slightly worried look on her face, and it got more worried as they got closer to her house. But her face looked scared as they parked in the driveway.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Damon asked sweetly grabbing her hand to hold it.

"Damon my mom can be kind of," she said pausing trying to find the right way to say whatever it was she was trying to say.

"She can be kind of what Bonnie?" Damon asked wanting to know.

"Crazy, my mom can be kind of crazy." Bonnie said looking at Damon.

"Bonnie I'm a vampire I don't think she could hurt or scare me." Damon said pointing at himself.

"Fine but, I warned you." Bonnie said getting out of the car. Fallowed by Damon, they walked to her front door holding hands but as she opened it and called for her mom Bonnie let go of his hand.

"I'm in the kitchen," Yelled Mrs. McCullough, as they walked into the kitchen they saw her cutting up fruit for her pies.

"Hi mom, it smells really good in here." Bonnie said trying to avoid telling her mom about her and Damon.

"Honey what are you trying to avoid?" Mrs. McCullough said with her mother look that said 'I know your trying to avoid something just tell me'.

"Wow your mom is good." Damon said, At that Bonnie smacked him in his stomach while her mom was looking at the food putting it into bowels. "Mrs. McCullough Bonnie's hitting me."

"I thought you were a vampire not a wimp." Mrs. McCullough laughed "now what is it you wanted to tell me Bonnie?"

"Umm well, I wanted to tell that I uh got a boyfriend." Bonnie said easing into the conversation.

"Oh that's nice who is it may I ask?" Mrs. McCullough

"Well it's um Damon," Bonnie said looking down shyly.

"You're dating Damon what?" Her mother said hoping she didn't add Salvatore to the end of the name.

"Damon Salvatore," Bonnie peeped out.

"How many people did you tell before me?" Mrs. McCullough said as Mary walked in standing by the wall.

"Sorry mom but everyone including dad already knows." Bonnie said looking at her mother. But as she looked up, her mother threw the knife she was holding right at Damon and Damon didn't have time to notice before it hit him in his upper thigh.

"God damn it, what the hell was that for?" Damon said taking the knife out of his thigh. Suddenly he heard a giggle be stifled. He looked up to see Bonnie covering her mouth to try and hold back the fit of giggles. "Bonnie why are you laughing at me?" Damon asked hearing pain in his own voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just I warned you. You should have paid a lot more attention." Bonnie reminded him.

"Oh whatever Bonnie," Damon said turning his attention to Mrs. McCullough and asking "what the hell was that for?"

"I'm ok with you being a vampire and all but I am not ok with you dating my daughter." She stated.

"Mom there is nothing you can do about it, I'm dating Damon and that is final. Or you will find out how much like you I am." Bonnie said looking serious.

"Fine now leave and Damon give me the knife I need to clean it now." She said looking at Damon as she held her hand out for a the knife.

After Damon gave her the knife, Bonnie and him left the house and got into his car. As he started the car he leaned over and kissed bonnie sweetly and said "If you ever laugh at me for almost getting hit there again I can assure you will be without getting kissed for a week."

"That sounds more like a punishment for you rather then me but I get your point. Let's get to the boarding house so you can get new pants on and throw those ones away." Bonnie replied and sat looking out the window as they drove back to the boarding house.

* * *

**AN: Ok so how did you guys like it please review, i love reading others thoughts on the story.**


	6. Meredith's Wall

**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter finally. sorry i didn't get it up sooner, i had my family reunion and no computer. so here is Meredith's wall**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Meredith's Wall

Meredith Sulez  
18  
engaged to Alaric Saltzman  
Likes: Karate, hunting(vampires), Vampires, Witches, Magic, Lapis Lazuli,  
Status: Damn you Sage  
Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, and 27 others like this  
Sage Williams Dislikes this  
DS.: And why are you mad at one of my only friends?  
SW.: Please Meredith, forgive me  
BM.: I know why, and it's kinda funny  
DS.: Tell me, Tell me, Please tell me  
BM.: No can do Damon  
AS.: Sage you are dead to me  
SW.: i really don't care about whawt you think of me Saltzman.  
EG.: come on guys its more funny than bad  
DS.: come on i weant to know  
BM.: no Damon you don't need to know yet  
SS.: why is my big brother blubbering like a baby?  
MH.: really that is funny. LOL  
BM.: Damon Grow up  
SS.: wow he shut up when he read that  
SW.: Damon is so whipped  
MS.: shut up sage i'm still mad at you  
SW.: i said i was sorry!  
BM.: they act like a couple  
EG.: but they aren't  
SS.: but they still act lie one  
MS.: we do not act like a couple  
AS.: you act more like a couple then we do Meredith  
SW.: if thats the case we need to hang out less  
MS.: i agree with you, but i'm still mad at you  
AS.: just accept the mans apolige  
DS.: SAge just told me what happened. That is freaking hilarious  
EG.: i know right  
MH.: not when that teddy bear cost 100 dollars  
DS.: Oh :/  
MS.: that's what i thought  
SW.: how was i suppose to know that, and who in the right mind would pay that much for a teddy bear.  
MS.: My crazy aunt who was rich and i was 3  
SW.: i'll buy you a new one  
BM.: or you could just pay to fix it  
Sw.: how much is it to fix  
MS.: 98.95. no tax  
DS.:can't Bonnie just cast a spell on it  
BM.: It's not really a good reason to cast a spell  
Ms.: Bonnie please im begging you  
EG.: Bonnie just do it you did it for your baby cousin  
BM.: well she was 2 and she was crying and giving me the puppy eyes  
DS.: curse the 2 yearold puppy eyes  
MH.: i can never resit them either  
SS.: don't worry Bonnie, can't resit the eyes either  
SW.: how did she know that you could fix it?  
BM.: she can read arau's, and saw that my arau was really strong compared to everyone else  
Ms.: Aww but what about my teddy?  
AS.: OMG. Meredith is giving Bonnie the puppy eyes  
DS.: wow she is going that low  
SS.: never thought i would hear about this  
MH.: woow this is onlu the 2nd time she has ever used that look  
EG.: oh yeah i remember that  
DS.: when was it and what was it for?  
MH.: we were 7  
EG.: it was for Tyler to give her back the same bear  
SS.: so she only gives that look because of the bear, How much dodes she love that bear?  
MH.: More than Bonnie loves he bear snoopy  
BM.: you touch my snoopy and you are so dead  
DS.: i got yelled at for touching him and she about knocked me out  
BM.: no one touches my snoopy and ii fixed Merediths bear  
MS.: i love you bonnie. Now everyone get the heck off my page

* * *

**Ok so there was the next chapter. i hope you liked it please review this. and if you are reading my other story as well i haven't even started the next chapter. because i have another reunion to go to. and a wedding reception to go to so ill try to write it before then.**


	7. Matt's Wall

**I know its short but i really couldn't think of anything funny to happen to matt**

* * *

Matt's Wall

Matt Honeycut  
18  
Single  
Likes: Witches, Guardians, Vampires,  
Status: Just hangin with Sage.  
Sage Williams, and 7 others like this

BM.: So what are you guys doing?  
MH.: Bonnie do you really care?  
BM.: Damon won't shut up that you are hanging out with his (best friend) and he isn't  
DS.: I am not complaining about anything  
SW.: Are you best friend jealous?  
DS.: No what in the world would make you think that.  
MH.: Hey Bonnie don't you feel alone since you're the only girl taking part in this convo  
BM.: Not really  
MH.: Ok just making sure.  
SS.: So are Matt and Sage like buds now?  
SW.: yup we are now bros  
SS.: Cool  
BM.: Sup Stefan  
SS.: Hey Bonnie why aren't you with the other girls?  
BM.: I got the flu from going to school with my cousin for her show en'tell  
MH.: Why did you go as her show en tell?  
BM.: because I'm her favorite cousin  
MH.: I see  
DS.: well this is boring, I'm leaving  
BM.: Same I got to take my meds yuck  
SS.: See ya  
SW.: yuppers  
MH.: bye

* * *

**So please review**


	8. Sage's Wall

**A/N: Here is Sage's Wall. And if you would like to know when i update one of my stories and you have twitter you can look me up with Kat_Mosher or MosherKat and you can follow me and i will tweet when i update a story.**

**P.S. Sage is a guy in the Book series and a girl in the TV series. So in this story Sage is a Guy Do to the fact this story is based on the books.  
**

* * *

Sage's Wall

Sage Williams  
500+  
Single  
Likes: Vampires, Witches, Magic, Blood  
_Status: Who Knew?_  
Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez, Elena Gilbert, and 20 others like this.

DS.: "Who knew what?"  
SS.: "Yes who new what?"  
MH.: "I think the girls know the answer to our question."  
BM.: "We do but we aren't telling you three."  
AS.: "What about me, will you tell me."  
MS.: "Sorry sweetie, but no you don't get to know either."  
EG..: "Stefan don't try to get it out of me it won't work."  
BM.: "Same goes to you Damon!"  
SW.: "I feel special!"  
BM.: "Today you are, but only today."  
MS.: "Yup your special today, because you get to know something that the others do not know."  
EG..: "And you are very lucky to know the thing you do know."  
DS.: "Please Bonnie, you know I love you. But you are making me very mad for not telling me something that you told Sage."  
MS.: "Damon I'm shocked you don't know this."  
EG..: "Ya, it has something to do with your girlfriend and all of us, but ours is more recent."  
DS.: "How long would you say I should have known this?"  
BM.: "About two weeks."  
DS.: "They got the same thing as you?"  
BM.: "Damon your catching on."  
EG..: "Now Damon knows, and the others have yet to figure it out."  
DS.: "Wait how did Sage find out?"  
SW.: "What is She wearing today?"  
DS.: "Shorts,"  
DS.: "Oh I get it now."  
EG..: 'I thought you got smarter with age?"  
MS.: "So did I."  
SW.: "They all got it in the same place."  
SS.: "Got what in the same place?"  
MH.: "Is it that thing you girls have been talking about doing since we graduated?"  
EG.: "Yes Matt, you got it right!"  
MH.: "OK I know what they are talking about now."  
AS.: "I'm so confused."  
SS.: "So am I!"  
MS.: "These two are hopeless can we just tell them?"  
EG..: "Ya go ahead."  
BM.: "We all have a tattoo on our right ankle and they all match."  
SS.: "So what is it a tattoo of?"  
MS.: "Stave,"  
BM.: "Wand,"  
EG..: "Wings."  
AS.: "That's a lot on just your ankle."  
BM.: "So it symbolizes all three of us."  
SS.: "They do have a good point."  
SW.: "Can we all get off my wall now. They know the answer."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
